The invention relates to a radiation-shielding container for a syringe, and more particularly, a container including an anti-stick barrier to prevent a user from being stuck by the syringe needle.
Certain types of drugs, known generally as radiopharmaceuticals, are preferably transported in containers that incorporate radiation-shielding features and materials. These containers often include shielding portions of lead or tungsten that prevent radiation emitted from the radiopharmaceutical from reaching the surroundings of the container. Some radiopharmaceuticals are produced in liquid form and are therefore suitable for injection into a patient using a syringe.
Unlike some injection-based medications, which are generally supplied in a vial from which a dose is subsequently drawn, radiopharmaceuticals are often supplied pre-measured in individual syringes. By supplying a pre-measured amount of radiopharmaceutical in an individual syringe, the amount of handling of the radiopharmaceutical associated with administering a dose of the radiopharmaceutical is minimized. Also, the amount of time during which the radiopharmaceutical is unshielded during dose administration can be reduced.
When administering any medication from a syringe, great care must be taken to avoid accidental needle sticks. In this regard, syringes are often provided with special caps that cover the syringe needles until such time as the dose is ready to be administered.